


Flowers in Your Hands 3

by Catherine1868



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine1868/pseuds/Catherine1868
Summary: 快递员库哥x人妻萨沙第三章





	Flowers in Your Hands 3

“这个把手应该倒过来装，还有这里，这个玻璃罩……”  
美术馆的女主人好像对伊利亚的劳动成果颇有微词，她巡视着组装好的展品，发表着可以称为吹毛求疵的验收意见。  
伊利亚跟在萨沙身后，她的背影，而不是她的批评，让他开始烦躁。他的视线停留在她浑圆的臀部和雪白纤细的长腿上，黑色蕾丝裙摆透出的肌肤让他忍不住想，如果再往上一寸……  
慢慢地，伊利亚感到身体的某一部分开始发热，如果不是为了验收单，他本不想在这儿多呆一秒。  
“把问题记录下来，明天拿去给我……伊留沙，你有在听吗？”  
“我安装的顺序和图纸是一样的，你看过安装图纸了吗？”伊利亚回过神来，随即反驳道。  
“……我没收到图纸。”萨沙停下脚步，“我……”  
“他们没寄给你么？”伊利亚感到有些好笑。  
“……你不送那条线路之后，我就让他们不要送上门了。”萨沙低下头，声音有些颤抖。  
伊利亚扳过她的肩膀，她委屈地望向他，泪水在大眼睛里打转：“伊留什卡，你为什么不来了？”  
萨沙被推到了墙壁上。  
“……你这么想被我操？”伊利亚靠近她的脸，压抑着快要爆发的情绪质问道。  
萨沙微微抬起头，闭上了眼睛。  
“……让我看看”  
她感到一只手粗暴地拉起她的裙子，伸进裙底，直接探进内裤里面揉搓着。  
“看看你自己……”伊利亚带着兴奋的声音在她耳边响起来，“如果我现在不操你，你会不会和我组装的展品干起来？”  
接着那只手加快了揉搓的速度，萨沙被刺激得忍不住呻吟起来。  
“伊留什卡……嗯嗯……”  
“啊？想在哪儿被我操？”伊利亚笑了，松开裙底的手，“还是回家？”  
“别……啊……在这里……就这里……”萨沙睁开眼睛，抓住伊利亚的手，哀求般地看着他。  
她被抱起来摔到了旁边的桌子上。  
伊利亚压在萨沙身上疯狂地吻着她，一只手解开碍事的裙扣，迫不及待地褪下她下身的衣物，另一只手直接插入她的私处。  
萨沙被粗暴的抚弄刺激得痉挛不已，她抬起修长的腿，让蕾丝裙和内裤滑落到地板上。她一边回应着伊利亚暴风骤雨般的吻，一边将纤细的手指伸入他的黑色背心里，抚摸着他结实的胸肌、腹肌，接着伸进伊利亚的牛仔裤，解开拉链，解放出那块膨胀的欲望。  
伊利亚看着身下迷乱的棕发美人，想起油画中那个怀抱着白色百合花温柔微笑的女孩。他粗暴地将她雪白的长腿掰开到最大限度，下意识地做出梦中重复过无数次的动作——他夺过她怀中的花束，用力撕开百合花洁白的花瓣，双手粗暴地插入花蕊深处，再狠狠地拔出来，手指上沾满了零落的花粉和粘稠的花蜜……  
比手指更粗的侵入物让萨沙尖叫起来，她颤抖着接纳了伊利亚，但不是全部——  
“啊…”伊利亚在她体内慢慢推进着，享受地闭上眼睛，“你老公多久没碰过你了？”  
萨沙别过头，没有说话。  
伊利亚俯下身，在她耳边说：“我以为你和每一个送上门的男人都能干起来，嗯？”  
“我……”萨沙刚想反驳，话到嘴边却变成了一声尖叫——那个侵入物刚退出她的身体，又猛地插进去，痛苦和快感让她颤抖不已。  
“啊……伊留什卡……轻一点……啊啊……”  
伊利亚无视她的哀求，用力托起她的下体，加快了抽送的速度。  
在淹没一切的快感中，萨沙哭了。当她接过伊利亚送来的第一个包裹，抬起头看到他活泼的棕色眼睛，就无法控制自己一步步陷入他的沼泽中。  
萨沙想起五年前的那个夜晚，她跪在爱人面前，告诉他她爱他，尊敬他，她相信他也如此爱她，但得到的却是冷冰冰的回答：  
“我也爱你，萨沙，可是……”  
——可是我已经无法满足你，如果你想要我的爱……  
她看到自己挚爱的男人手里的塑料“玩具”。  
止不住的泪水从萨沙美丽的脸庞滑落，她只能选择顺从。  
“看来你很喜欢这样啊……”每次在丈夫手中颤抖着达到高潮，萨沙都羞耻得无以复加，但那个男人似乎只有这个时候能体会到和她同床共枕的快乐，甚至以为妻子也在享受这种扭曲的感情。当他发现观看妻子自慰的录像带已经无法满足自己时，开始用更加难以想象的手段寻求刺激。  
没人怀疑令人尊敬的艺术家夫妇参加高级社交舞会的目的，也没人知道午夜两点的舞会会变成欲望的地狱。  
他甚至在家里举办午夜舞会。  
“萨沙，我爱你，你一定会原谅我的，对吧……”  
他的爱让她伤痕累累。  
年复一年，萨沙的心像风化的岩石，渐渐变得千疮百孔。在每一个被欲望和忠诚反复折磨的不眠之夜，萨沙用丝绸睡袍裹住自己发热的身体，悄悄来到梳妆台旁的神像前，像一个在修道院密室中祷告的修女那样向上帝虔诚祈祷，乞求上天引导自己逃出这个令人窒息的地狱。  
那一天，仿佛是神明听到了她的祷告，伊利亚出现在她的生活中，她忍不住想要接近他，和他接吻，用他的快乐和热情填满自己空虚的身体和灵魂。  
当她再次被捆绑起来，扔到冰冷的客厅里时，伊利亚解开了缠绕在她身上的绳子，吻她，擦干净她脸上的血迹，用身体温暖她，让她第一次得到完整的爱。  
第二天，当萨沙发现送来包裹的不再是伊利亚，她几乎陷入疯狂。  
她决心让他留在自己身边。

伊利亚抽送的动作越来越快，萨沙知道那一刻要到了，她用纤长的腿缠上伊利亚的腰，让两人更深入地结合在一起。再一次贯穿萨沙时，伊利亚终于控制不住自己，在她体内最深处吐出了全部欲望。  
当快乐的潮水退去，两人紧紧拥抱在一起，伊利亚喘息着，吻着萨沙脸上的泪珠，问她有没有被弄疼。萨沙轻轻笑出声，告诉他自己从没有像现在这么幸福。  
“我也是。”伊利亚回答道，再次吻上了她柔软的嘴唇。


End file.
